


Plant fae x Reader - OkCryptid

by Teratophelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, I'm Bad At Tagging, NSFW, alien naughty bits, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratophelia/pseuds/Teratophelia





	Plant fae x Reader - OkCryptid

Warnings: power dynamic, dom/sub dynamic, power play (to an extent), creampie(s), knotting

\-----

You found yourself very much between a rock and a hard place as Julian stared down at you, teeth bared.  
Your back was pressed up against the wall as he slowly stalked closer. The spell was broken as you swatted him on the nose.  
"Bad dog!"  
Julian flinched and took a step back shaking his head. You crossed your arms, giving him a scowl.  
"Look at what you did!"  
Julian followed where you were pointing, showing a trail of muddy footprints leading from the back door to where you were currently standing. He snarled again, rolling his eyes.  
"I am not a dog." He said, disdain evident in his voice.  
"Then don't act like one and trail mud all over the place!" You said, sounding peeved in turn.  
"I let you brush my fur one time-" he growled lowly, earning a frown from you.  
"You enjoyed it."  
"Yes, but you need to learn your place."  
With a snarl he jumped on you, successfully pinning you down under him on the floor. You were breathing heavily, shaking slightly and he brought his face in closer. His breath was warm against your features.  
He moved slow, deliberate, claws digging into your shirt and tearing it with a deafening rip.  
"I liked that shir-"  
"Did I give you permission to speak?"  
You closed your mouth, shaking your head.  
"Then hold your tongue." Julian rumbled, tossing the scraps of your shirt to the side.  
"You've been humiliating me." He spoke, eyes a threatening yellow colour and his grey-brown fur bristling. "Calling me a puppy."  
His claws dug into the fabric of your bottoms, yanking them down. You were left in little more than your underwear, shivering from the cold and anticipation.  
"Treating me like little more than a lap dog." He said, muzzle turned into a scowl.  
"I could do terrible things to you. Show you what a werewolf is truely capable of and if I'm still a good boy then."  
With an unceremonious snap, your bra was torn in two, leaving your chest exposed to him.  
Julian eyed you shamelessly, one paw cupping one of your boobs and kneeding it roughly.  
"I think you need to be knocked down a peg." He continued, dragging his paw down your tummy, claws leaving little red lines behind.  
"Leave you full of my seed. Fucked hard and thoroughly."  
You let out a little noise and earned a chuckle from the wolf looming over you. With another display of strength, he tore your panties off, leaving marks on your hips that would surely bruise. But right now you were to horny and slightly frightened to complain.  
"I can smell your arousal." He rumbled, lowering himself so his snout rested between your legs. He inhaled deeply, making blood rush to your cheeks.  
He growled lowly, locking eyes with you.  
"Such a little slut."  
You opened your mouth to protest but earned a slap against your inner thigh.  
"No talking unless I let you." Julian reminded you, voice stern. You nodded, your hands balling to fists at your side.  
You suddenly felt one of his thick fingers slide up your slit, his finger pad catching your clit briefly and making you flinch. He noticed and chuckled, starting to circle your clit slowly and deliberately.  
"Sensitive too. Perfect."  
His finger slid lower, entering you with little resistance. You wanted to press your thighs together but Julian didn't let you, forcing them open again. His eyes zero'd in on your pussy.  
He licked his chops and leaned down. You closed your eyes and gasped as his tongue lapped at your clit. His finger was moving in and out of you and a steady pace, making you moan softly. His movements were sloppy, a little wild as he ate you out, slipping a second finger in.  
He thrusted his fingers faster, lewd noises echoing in your ears. He growled again, leaning up.  
"Im not gonna stop until you cum on my fingers." He said, sounding devilish. "Only then I'll fuck you nice and proper until my cum is leaking down your thighs."  
You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut and clawed at the floor, trying to find purchase but failing. Julian's pace became merciless as he fingered you, forcing you to look at him with a tight grip on your chin.  
You moaned, shamelessly, as you felt yourself growing closer to orgasming. Your breathing became faster, the coil that had been tightening in your tummy almost reaching its breaking point.  
"Cum."  
That word was enough to send you careening over the edge. Waves of pleasure washed over you, Julian not slowing his pace as he fingered you through it.  
You whimpered, sensitive. You tried pushing his hand away and he obeyed for a moment, only to flip you over onto your hands and knees. It hurt, your knees hitting against the wooden floor under you but the pain was quickly forgotten as you felt his length rest against your butt.  
"Seems like you're warmed up enough for my cock." He said, gripping your hips and roughly pulling you a little closer. You looked over you shoulder just in time to watch him line up and thrust into you, knocking the wind out of your body.  
He wasted no time in setting an absolutely brutal pace, his hands gripping your hips tightly. You knew you'd be black and blue in the morning but in the moment, you couldn't care less.  
You moaned again, Julian snarling.  
"Look at you, under me." He said, a big paw between your shoulder blades suddenly forcing you down. "This is where you belong."  
You squeezed your eyes shut, barely registering what Julian was saying. It was all so much and so overwhelming you were teetering in the edge of using your safe word. But you didn't, letting the werewolf fuck into you at a bruising pace, his hips slamming into yours.  
"Such a good girl for me." He said, almost mockingly as he leaned over, one hand leaning next to your head. You grabbed on to his wrist to have just something to hold on to.  
"I'm going to cum in you. Fill you up nice and proper so you remember who's in charge. Do you want that?"  
You nodded, almost frantically. Julian growled.  
"Use your words. Do you want this?"  
"Yes! Yes, please. Please!" You moaned out, looking at him. He seemed pleased and grinned bare a row of sharp, scary teeth.  
"Good girl." He said, voice absolutely menacing. He suddenly stilled and his knot swelled as he came undone inside you, panting and snarling all the while. You felt your second orgasm wash over you as well, your nails digging into his wrist.  
Your head was spinning and you thought it was all over and you could breathe...  
...until the wolf started moving again. His thrusts were shallow and uneven because of his knot which was slowly getting smaller. He wasn't done with you yet, it seemed. You whimpered, thighs shaking from the strain of keeping yourself up.  
"Julian- I'm- fuck. Sensitive." You squeaked out, your voice hoarse from moaning. Julian dug his face in your neck, ignoring your pleas for him to stop. His hand you weren't clinging to found its way between your thighs again and started rubbing. You made a feeble attempt as pushing his hand away again to no avail. The wolf wanted you to cum again.  
The thrusts sped up again, his hand rubbing you becoming frantic. You heard the beginning of a howl forming in the back off Julian's throat.  
With a final few, hard thrusts he emptied himself in you again, throwing his head back and letting out a long, loud moan. A few moments after you followed, your orgasm less intense but still making you gasp.  
A few moments of silence followed as you both caught your breath. You felt Julian pull out and gently pry his wrist from yours.  
You looked over your shoulder and saw him transform back into a human.  
Broad shouldered, five o clock shadow, messy, chin length hair the same colour as his fur. He gave you a concerned look as he gathered you into his lap. You instinctively curled up against him, nuzzling into his peck.  
"You alright? I didn't take it to far?" He asked, petting your hair. You shook your head, pressing a kiss against an exposed piece of skin you could reach.  
"I'm fine. Cold. Thirsty." You mumbled. Julian chuckled and got up, carrying you to the sofa.  
"You did well." He said, pressing a kiss against your forehead as he put you down. You made a face as you felt his cum drip out of you. But right now you were to boneless to really care or do anything about it.  
Julian wrapped you in a blanket, giving you a soft kiss before walking to the kitchen to fetch you a glass of water.  
"Those paw prints still need to be cleaned." You said, glancing over to where they were, the reason you'd just been manhandled in a pretty enjoyable way.  
Julian rolled his eyes and gave you the glass, sitting next to you. You instantly cuddled against him.  
"I'll do it in a bit." He said, sounding defeated. You chuckled into your glass.  
"Good dog."


End file.
